


Secrets

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers protect brothers, any way that they can…even when that means doing things they would never, ever do any other time, and even if that means keeping secrets from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

_Hands…everywhere, touching, pulling…turning him around and around…no where to go, no escape…naked and hurting…then fingers turned to something else…something…_

Dean jerked awake, gasping for air and flailing. “Dean?” Sam sounded scared, panicked. Dean gulped down air and looked wildly around him. They were in the car. Sam was driving. Sam shouldn’t be driving. “Fuck…fuck, you had me scared man.” Sam shouldn’t be driving. Doesn’t have his license, only fifteen.

“Where are we?”

“Almost to Rockland. Hold on, okay. They’ve got a hospital in Rockland—“

“No. No.” Dean was shaking. He licked his lips, dry, cracked lips. They tasted like—He swallowed and shifted in the seat. He hurt like he’d been worked over.

“I don’t know what they gave you Dean. It’s bad, okay. It’s really bad and I don’t know what else to do.”

“Take me home.”

“No. God Dean….that’s where they know where we live. I already called Dad. He’s gonna clean the place out and meet us in Rockland.”

Dad. Dean shook his head. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing. Dean….I mean I told him we had to vacate…told him we had some trouble and to meet us. That’s all.”

Dean nodded and tried to assess how bad it really was. His wrist was broken, he could tell without even looking to see the little bits of bone protruding. One eye was swollen closed and his throat and neck and jaw hurt. A few ribs were probably bruised. His stomach churned. His head was buzzy from whatever drugs they’d injected into him.

His ass was maybe worse than the rest. The muscles hurt, his entrance raw and oozing, though he couldn’t tell if anything was torn. His breath hitched as he tried not to think about that. That wasn’t working. Every movement brought back memory. “Sam…pull over.” His voice shook, though not nearly as bad as his hands as he pushed the door open and fell to his knees and one hand, retching violently into the gravel. Sam was out of the car and around to his side in seconds, one hand reaching to steady him.

Dean shook it off. “I’m okay.”

“No, Dean. You aren’t. God.” Sam got up and paced away. “I didn’t take you to the doctor there in Langlin, I figured they were all owned by Tendergrass, right? We need someone who’ll…believe us…get the evidence.”

“Evidence?” Dean shook his head. “No, Sam.”

“Dean, they…they…” Sam stopped and stared at him, unable to say the words.

Dean stared back at him. “What? You…you weren’t supposed to know….that was part of the deal.”

Sam was crying. Dean was supposed to protect him, and he was crying on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere in Iowa…and he knew.

“They…made me…watch.” Sam choked out, coming to kneel beside his brother. “I was on the other side of the glass.”

Dean retched again, flashing back to those bastards…to the choice they’d offered him.

_”It’s a simple choice, Dean.” Tendergrass said as he circled around Dean. “We take off the cuffs and you undress for us like a good boy, you bend over and take everything we dish out without a fuss. Or we bring Sam back in here and we take the two of you by force.”_

_“Not much of a choice.” Dean said through clenched teeth._

_Tendergrass smiled. “Perhaps. It is the only one you’re getting though.”_

_“Where is my brother?”_

_“Someplace safe.”_

_Dean’s stomach was twisting. They’d been pulled over and pulled out of the Impala on their way to Sam’s school. Tendergrass had made it clear what it was they wanted. They’d pulled Sam from the room a few minutes before Tendergrass came in. He wouldn’t be responsible for Sam being…going through that. “Sam doesn’t know. He stays out of this.”_

_Tendergrass nodded, his eyes sweeping over Dean appreciatively. “Take the cuffs off.”_

His head was swimming, but he still shoved Sam away when he touched him. “Get off.”

“I’m sorry. Dean, god, I’m sorry. I want…I don’t know what to do.”

Dean nodded and got up shakily, reaching for the door to the Impala with his good hand. “Its okay, Sammy. You did good. We…need to keep moving.”

Sam nodded and went back to the driver’s side of the car. Dean got in slowly, sitting more on his hip than his ass. “Get us to Rockland. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, Dean. I can do that.”

“Good boy. Get us there…and we’ll figure the rest out okay?”

Dean closed his eyes and leaned against the seat. He could see them file into the room. Five men of varying ages. Tendergrass and his son-in-law the police chief, three more Dean didn’t know.

_”Hurt any one of us and we pull baby brother in here to get his share.” Tendergrass said._

_Dean nodded and finished pulling off his jeans. “Okay. Let’s get it over with.”_

_“First things first. A little insurance.” One of them held up a needle._

_“No drugs. I don’t—“_

_“This is non-negotiable Dean.” Tendergrass said. “It’s for your own good. Muscle relaxant…it will make you…more pliable._

It had made his head swim…and he kind of lost track of things that happened for a little while…but he remembered the first one inside him…remembered feeling like he was going to turn inside out. He’d never…not…like that. He’d had his share of women and even a boy or two, but he had been a virgin where his ass was concerned.

And Sam had seen the whole thing. After Tendergrass promised…”God. Sam…they didn’t touch you? Tell me they didn’t touch you.”

Sam spared a glance at him, then turned his eyes to the road again. “No Dean. They didn’t. I mean…not…no…”

“Sam…tell me.”

Sam shook his head. “They…you know…pushed me around and threatened me…felt…but no, they didn’t do…anything…”

The drugs were still inside him, and Dean hated the way they made it hard to think, but did nothing to dull the memories. His mouth was dry and tasted like come. He wanted a shower and to brush his teeth and to sleep. He wanted to examine his brother and make sure he wasn’t lying to him, trying to protect him.

_”What a good brother you are.” The police chief wasn’t in uniform, and he didn’t even bother to undress, just unzipped and pulled his cock out before shoving it into Dean’s mouth. “Good little cock sucker too, aren’t you?”_

_Dean’s eyes watered as he fucked his mouth, and he fought gagging as the big man shoved into his throat._

Dean opened his eyes as the car stopped. “Dean, you…you need to at least have the wrist set.” They were parked outside an emergency room.

Dean breathed deep and tried to sit up. “If I go in there like this, they…they’ll know Sam.”

Sam turned to him, his face pale, his eyes filled with fear. “You need to let them check you over…even…even if you don’t, you know, tell them the whole truth. I mean…if you don’t want to tell them it was Tendergrass…or whatever.”

Dean was shaking his head. “No. Sam. No.”

Sam got out of the car and came around to Dean’s side, opening the door and squatting beside him. “I saw, Dean…I know, probably better than you, what happened. You have injuries that need to be looked at. Dad is going to kill me if I don’t make you go in there.”

“Dad can’t know, Sam. He can’t know. It would kill him.”

Sam shook his head. “Okay. Look. I’ve thought about it. We go in, get you checked over, get some meds, your wrist in a cast, and we leave town, keep driving. We can leave a message for Dad to meet us somewhere else.” Sam chanced touching Dean’s knee. “Let them do whatever with the evidence. Maybe they trace it back…maybe not.”

Dean breathed through the panic at the feeling of Sam’s hand on him. Sam was really afraid and truth was, he was beginning to worry about the ribs and think that one of them might be cracked too. “Yeah…okay Sammy. He turned, grimacing as his ass pressed against the leather. He knew within seconds of his feet hitting the pavement that he wasn’t going to stay on his feet and sank back into the car. “Christ. How’d you get us out of there?”

Sam blushed. “You don’t remember?” Dean shook his head. “They told me we could go. I…I dressed you and…carried you…”

Dean’s stomach churned. “Get a wheelchair, Sammy. I’ll wait here.”

He watched him go, and wiped at the stray tear that escaped. He couldn’t imagine poor Sammy trying to put his clothes back onto him after watching…Dean closed his eyes, but the image was burned into his mind.

_”You’ve been a good little fuck toy, Dean.”_

_There was a hand around his throat, pressing hard enough to leave marks. “Have you kept count? We did.”_

_Dean could hardly feel the cock he knew was inside him, his ass was numb….beyond numb…he wanted to say something…some smart ass something…but his throat was raw._

_“When I’m done, we’re going to let you go. You’re going to take your baby brother and go home and not ever say anything to anyone, or Sammy is going to be our next entertainer…hear me?” Then everything tilted and the black swallowed him._

He looked up as Sam came back with the wheel chair and an orderly. Great. The orderly helped him into the chair and they headed inside, bypassing the desk and headed straight into an exam room. Sam must have told them what had happened.

“Dean Collins?” a soft female voice asked as the orderly left and the door was still open.

“Yeah.”

A small woman in a lab coat smiled at the door. “May I come in?”

Dean nodded. “I’m Dr. Amblin. Your brother told me you were attacked.” Again Dean nodded, glancing up at Sam. “Okay. I’m required to call the police, but if you want—“

“It’s okay.” Dean said. Might as well get it over with, on his own terms. “I was raped, by five men.”

She nodded, sympathy in her eyes. “I’m going to need to examine you. And the police will want a rape kit.”

Dean didn’t meet her eyes, but nodded. “Yeah. Just…Sam you…should wait out there.”

Sam shook his head, but Dean wasn’t going to let him go through this too. “Please, Sam. I’ll be fine.”

“Sam, I’m sure the police are going to want to talk to you too. Why don’t you go out to the family lounge and wait. I’m going to have a look at your brother’s wrist, while we wait for the police.”

 

Dean shook his head again at the latest question. “I really don’t remember much. I got shot full of something and everything after that is kinda blurry. There were five guys…two of them were bigger than me.”

“Where was this?”

Dean closed his eyes. All he could see was that white room, with its fucking table and big glass window. “Don’t know…north of here. I didn’t see the outside.” He yawned as the IV dripped more pain meds into him. “I-I’m really tired.”

The lead cop smiled and nodded. “We can let you get some sleep, Mr. Collins, and come talk to you when you’ve rested.

“Thank you.” Dean waited until they were gone to sit up and reach for the IV. Before he could pull it out Dr. Amblin was knocking at the door again.

“Mr. Collins?”

Dean cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah?”

She smiled again. “I promise, we’ll have you out of here soon. I just wanted to check in and see if you needed anything.”

Dean needed a lot of things, most importantly to get the hell out of there. “I just want to go home.”

She nodded. “I know. I-I’ve been where you are. Not as beat up and only two guys…but yeah. I know.”

He squinted at her. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “I was younger than you. I just…you should know you’ll be okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Your tox result indicates that they were honest with you. They gave you a pretty strong muscle relaxant. You also have a mild concussion, and like I told you, that one rib is cracked, so you’re going to want to keep it wrapped for a while.”

“Dean?” Sam’s head appeared at the door and Dean waved him in.

“I’ll go see if I can rush along your paperwork.”

“You…okay?”

Dean shook his head. “Not even close, Sammy. We need to get out of here. I can’t…no more, okay?”

Sam looked at the cast on his wrist and nodded. “I left a note for Dad in the usual place. We can go.”

“They took my clothes.”

Sam nodded. “It’s okay. I think you’ve got some in the car. Want me to get them?”

“Yeah.” Dean laid back down on the bed, shifting onto his back despite the pain, because any other position just reminded him of that damn table and his ordeal. He breathed through the worst of it and tried to put the whole nightmare out of his mind.

_”Got a tight little ass, don’t you? You a virgin boy?”_

_Dean bit his lip to keep from screaming as the police chief shoved his cock into him. He held on to the idea that he was keeping Sam safe…he dropped his head to the table and flexed his fists in the restraints._

_“We got us a virgin, Pa.”_

_“Yeah, I thought we might. That deputy of yours sure knows how to pick them, Shane.”_

_Someone lifted Dean’s face, a thumb pressing into his mouth. “Fucking pretty mouth. Wonder if he’s ever sucked cock?”_

_A fist in his hair, craning his neck back. “Not this one. He’s never let anyone do the things we’re doing, isn’t that right, boy?”_

_Dean didn’t answer, just thought about Sammy. Protect Sammy. At all costs._

_“Well then…let me be the first. Open up boy, my cock is hard and it wants a hot mouth.”_

Dean woke, yelling and sitting up suddenly. Sam jumped up beside him. Dean’s heart was pounding and he could almost feel the two cocks invading him again. “Sam…what…you let me sleep?”

Sam looked apologetic and shrugged. “Just for a little while. You…needed it…and Dr. Amblin came.”

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s okay. But we need to go before the cops come back, okay. We need to head out.”

Sam nodded and brought him an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “Dr. Amblin took out the IV…and she gave me…some meds. Anti-biotics and pain pills. I think…she knows.”

Dean didn’t want to think about what Dr. Amblin knew. He wanted to get out on the road. Put more distance between them and Tendergrass…put space between them and the police who had been there earlier. He dressed slowly, painfully aware Sam was watching him. Once he was in the clothes, he sat back on the bed to catch his breath. The ribs hurt. He was going to need help to the car. That only reminded him of his brother carrying him out of that place…alone and scared…knowing what they had done…Dean swallowed.

“Okay. Let’s go.” He slid off the bed and held out his good hand to Sam, who slid it up over his shoulder.

The car felt a little like home and he relaxed into the passenger seat, despite Sam insisting he lay in the back. “Where’d you tell Dad to meet us?”

“There’s a place called Jennings south of here.”

Dean nodded. “Good. We get us a room. We’ll figure out what to tell Dad. I can shower and we can put the whole fucking thing behind us.” He was uneasy letting Sam drive that far, but it wasn’t like he could drive, not with the hand and the meds.

 

Sam sat on the bed and watched Dean sleep. He was restless, tossing and turning and no doubt reliving the nightmare. Sam hadn’t slept since they’d grabbed them…going on 72 hours now. Dean had been sleeping since taking his meds, after a good shower and some talk about a story for Dad.

But Sam had had no intention of not telling their father. Some things just couldn’t be kept secret. He’d been gone for almost ten hours now. Dean would never even know he’d been there the first time.

Sam looked up as the door opened, unfolding himself to stand as John came into the room. The look on his face was all Sam needed to know that Tendergrass and his friends had been dealt with. He nodded. John dropped his duffle bag on the floor and went in to the bathroom. Sam heard the shower come on and sighed.

Dean stirred, then his eyes opened. Sam smiled. “Hey…Dad here?”

“In the shower.”

“Are we good?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, Dean. We’re good.” Some things couldn’t be kept secret. Some things though…some secrets Sam Winchester would take to his grave.


End file.
